I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices connected to internal combustion engines to improve the efficiency thereof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
While devices of many kinds have been heretofore utilized to increase engine efficiency, to our knowledge no attempt has heretofore been made to provide a device which utilizes the magnetic fields produced during ordinary engine operation to produce electrical energy to ionize the gasoline or other fuel to thereby improve its combustion characteristics.